The Truth Behind Harry Potter
by Marshie12
Summary: How do the Harry Potter characters really act? Why did Percy come out of the clothset? What is Harry doing with mistletoe? Why wont Ginny die? And why is Ron wearing Leather pants?
1. Leather Pants Man

A/N: I'm tired of being all romantic all the time and have decided that everyone deserves a good laugh! If you review I might write another one!

Luv Casey

The Truth Behind Harry Potter 

"Has any one seen my tutu?" Ron asked running down the millionth flight of stairs in order to reach the kitchen at the Burrow.

"No has any one seen Ginny? I found a piece of mistletoe and I was wondering if she wouldn't mind snogging under it," Harry exclaimed between pants.

"But I thought you fancied Hermione?" Ron asked confused.

"No that's you that fancies Hermione but if you've seen her I wouldn't mind a quick snog from her either."

"Oh right."

Just then Ginny appeared from out of nowhere.

"Ron may I ask why you are wearing leather pants?" she asked in confusion.

"They are not leather they are **_P_**leather!"

"Oh whatever!"

"Oh Ginny there you are I was wondering if you wouldn't mind a snog beneath this piece of mistletoe?" Harry asked hopefully.

"But Harry it's the middle of July."

"Fine I'll just ask Hermione then," he said sulking.

"Ask me what?" Hermione entered the conversation.

"Hermione when did you get here? You weren't supposed to arrive 'till next week!" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yes but the author decided I was crucial to the plot in this scene."

"What plot?" Harry asked stupidly.

"The plot that says there is no plot," Hermione stated matter-o-factly.

"Hermione why do you always state stuff matter-o-factly?" Harry asked.

"What a stupid question Harry! That's like asking why we all fit into this small hallway. Or why Ginny appeared out of nowhere. Or why Ron is wearing leather pants."  
"**_P_**leather!" Ron yelled.

"Oh what ever!"  
"So who do you guys think will be the next minister of magic?" Ginny asked in order to get the author back on track.

"Hmm that's a very intelligent question and I'm glad you asked that. Personally I think it could be a number of candidates," Harry replied rubbing his chin intelligently.

"Erm… why is Harry talking like a politician?" Ron asked confused.

"Because Harry is going to be the next minister," Hermione stated matter-o-factly.

Ron just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to be the next Minister of Magic. J.K. Rowling already vetoed that idea. She said so on her website on July 28th 2004."

Every one looked at Harry.

"J.K. has a website? I thought all that was out there was fan fiction," Ginny stated in awe.

"Who would sink so low as to read Fan Fiction?" Ron asked stupidly.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Voldemort refused to respond.

"Hey when did Voldy get here?" Ron asked.

"Ron we've been over this he's obviously crucial to the plot in this scene," Hermione again stated matter-o-factly.

"Actually no I just heard Harry wanted to be kissed beneath the mistletoe," Voldemort smiled.

"Aww Tom you old softy!" Harry giggled and Voldemort blushed.

Suddenly Percy appeared.  
"Man he better be the last person to 'suddenly appear' because I'm claustrophobic," Voldemort hollered.

"Voldemort's claustrophobic? Maybe that's how Harry will defeat him!" Ron yelled excitedly.

"Yeah too bad I cant do that until the very end of my 7th year," Harry replied slightly let down.

"So Percy why on earth are you here?" Hermione asked matter-o-factly.

"Wait how can you ask a question 'matter-o-factly'?" Ron asked.

Hermione just brushed him off.

"Well I just came out of the clothset," Percy stated.

"Percy's gay?" Voldemort asked who shall hereby be referred to as Voldy.

"Of course he is that's like saying Ron's a transgender," Hermione stated matter-o-factly.

"Would you stop that Hermione… wait Ron's transgender?" Harry asked confused.

"Of course n-!" Hermione yelled but was cut off when transgender Ron attempted to kiss Voldy. "Erm okay maybe slightly transgender," she corrected herself.

"How can you be slightly transgender?" Ginny asked.

"Wait Percy's gay?" Harry asked just now catching up with the conversation.

Every one looked at him like he was the boy-who-lived.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm Harry Potter?" he asked agitated.

"Hmm maybe because you are?" Ginny asked rhetorically. –Hey I didn't even know I knew that word! -

"Oh right."

"Wait Percy's gay?" Percy suddenly yelled.

Every one looked at him like he was the boy-who-lived including the real boy-who-lived.

"I mean I'm not gay!" Percy yelled.

"Don't yell we are all in this tiny staircase that already defies the rules of physics and is holding us all," Ron yelled. "Wait a minute… what are physics?"

Everyone ignored him.

"Then why did you say you came out of the clothset?" Voldy asked.

"I meant I literally came out of the clothset where I was snogging my **_girl_**friend Penelope!"

"Yeah right! If that kid's not gay then my name is Tom," Voldy yelled.

"Actually your name is Tom," Ginny chipped in.

"My name's Lather Pants Man!" Ron yelled.

"I thought they were **_p_**leather," Harry joked.

"Well I can't breathe," Victor Krum yelled matter-o-factly.

"Hey when did you get here?" Ron asked.

"He's been there all along but he just became crucial to the plot and Vicky don't say thing matter-o-factly. That's my thing!" Hermione stated matter-o-factly.

"Wait I'm not transgender!" Ron yelled out of nowhere.

"Ron we've been over that and this is the part where you kill all of us in a jealous rage because Vicky is here," Hermione stated matter-o-factly.

"Oh right." Ron began to kill every one in the roo- I mean staircase including himself. Every one was lying on the floor dead except for Harry and Ginny who were snogging in a corner.

"Psst Harry, Ginny you're supposed to be dead!" Hermione whispered matter-o-factly even though she herself was supposed to be dead.

"Oh right," Harry said and collapsed on the floor. Ginny on the other hand slowly acted out her painful and emotional death.

_**20 minutes later**_

"Ginny would you just die already!" Hermione yelled.

"Well it's not fair I have hardly any lines and I only got to ask two stupid questions!" she yelled.

"**_Avada Kedavra!"_** Harry yelled and she fell to the floor dead.

"'Bout time!" Voldy groaned.

"Wait why did we all have to die?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Because the author is getting bored and needed to end the story fast," Hermione stated matter-o-factly.

"Oh right," he said and they all went back to being 'dead.'


	2. Intermission

The Truth Behind Harry Potter 

A/N: Ok so usually these are the kind of stories I like to write I just write Harry and Ginny Stories because well… I'm a diehard shipper, right well back to what I was saying… these stories with no plot that make no sense are what I usually do best but it was supposed to be like a one time thing but since you guys liked it I thought I'd write another but for some reason I feel like I'm out of idea's so this one is kind of… not so good and well I really need help so if you have any ideas I mean like any thing the more ridiculous the better I would be eternally grateful! Thanks you guys rock! Oh and thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: "Doctor we lost him." (Hmm that was random)

Intermission

"Psst! Casey can we get up now?" Voldy whispered slightly angry. "Stop narrating and help us up!"

"Geeze you guys are so whiney!" Casey yelled helping Hermione up.

"Casey how come when you narrate you refer to yourself in third person?" Ron asked confused.

"Um… I guess it just makes it simpler," Casey said trying to wake up Ginny, who wasn't moving. "Harry I think you may have killed Ginny… again."

"It's okay," he said bending over and kissing her. She quickly jumped to her feet. "Works like a charm!" Harry yelled excitedly.

"So what are you guys going to do now that the first chapter's over?" Casey asked.

"Well I was going to ask you if you wanted some coffee," Harry informed her.

"Sorry but I don't date characters, especially ones written by J.K.," Casey turned him down.

"What about Dean?" Ginny asked confused.

"Well there is an exception to every rule now isn't there," Casey smiled.

"Ron I have a present for you!" Hermione yelled excitedly.

"Wha- Yeah my tutu!" Ron yelled excitedly grabbing his tutu from Hermione and putting in on over his leather pants.

"Not you too Casey! They are **_P_**leather!"

"Sorry, Sorry!"

"Well Casey I think I deserve a bigger part in the first chapter," Ginny whined. "I am not whining!"

"I'm sorry Ginny but you already have a bigger part than Vicky."  
"Yeah thanks for that!" Vicky yelled upset and stormed out of the room slightly teary eyed.

"I'm sorry I'm late for my yoga class!" Voldy yelled running out of the staircase in his purple spandex.

"Eek I think I'm scared for life," said the boy wearing leather pants. "**_P_**leather!" Ron grumbled.

"I thought he looked pretty hot!" Harry yelled excited.

"Harry you would kiss a wall if it held still long enough!" Hermione yelled matter-o-factly.

"That's not true," Harry said trying to kiss his foot. "Wait, walls don't move!"

Suddenly Cho appeared.

"Cho why are you here?" Ron asked stupidly while Harry tried to kiss her arm.

"I'm supposed to pick up Voldy for our Yoga class!" she informed them while pushing Harry off her and into a wall where he began to make out with it.

"Wow wall you are a pretty good kisser!" Harry yelled excitedly.

"Wow I think we should get Harry neutered!" Casey said slightly disgusted. She then noticed Cho and gave her a death glare. "Cho why are you in my story?"

"I'm just her for my jazzercising partner," Cho shot back just as coldly.

"Cho we only jazzercise on Thursdays!" Ron exclaimed confused.

"Great now you're confusing my characters!"

"What ever!" she yelled and ran out of the… staircase.

"Man I hate her!" Ginny yelled.

"Who doesn't? Now get ready for the next chapter," Casey yelled at every one. "Places! Places! The next chapter is starting!"


	3. New Years Eve

The Truth Behind Harry Potter 

A/N: Well I really need ideas because these keep getting worse! I know that intermission story was… really bad but this one is only a little better. Oh well it was fun to write! Your input is important to me! I tell you what if I make you laugh at least 1 time you gotta leave me a review… well you don't gotta… erg… right… whatever… bye!

New Years Eve 

"I don't want to go!" Harry protested.

"You have to go! It's New Years Eve!" Ron shouted while sliding on his traditional leather pants… I mean **_Pleather_**. "Maybe I should wear my tutu," Ron mumbled.

"But Ron just think when that countdown starts I'm going to be sitting there watching you and Hermione make out while no one even comes near me."

"This coming from the boy who six months ago was making out with a wall!" Ron mumbled.

"That's not my fault! I swear I was being drugged!"

"What kind of drug makes you incredibly… what ever you were!" Ron said adjusting his flamboyant sparkly shirt. "Here you can wear my tutu!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

(Erm at the party!)

"I can't believe Big D let us have a New Years party!" Ginny yelled.

"Dudley's here?" Harry asked confused.

"No Dumbledore!"

"Of course he did! It's a very useful plot piece for the author!"

"Hey where did the narration go?"

"Um she's making out with Dean in the corner… erm make that Dean and Seamus!" (Just playing!) Ginny yelled giggling.

"I'm wondering why there are only like ten people here!" Harry yelled.

"Um well I'm sure more will suddenly appear later," Hermione stated matter-o-factly.

Suddenly Voldy appeared in his favorite purple spandex.

"Wow that was some good jazzercising!" Voldy said wiping the sweat off his head.

"I thought it was yoga!" Harry said confused.

"You mean Cho is jazzercise cheating on me with you?" Ron yelled betrayed deeply!

"Wait why are you guys having a New Years party? It's July!" Voldy said looking at them weirdly.

"Don't you try to change the subject Tom Marvolo!" Ron yelled beginning to get teary eyed.

"Why you middle naming me?" Tom yelled hurt.

"Who would name their kid Marvolo? That's just asking for him to become an evil wizard that can't even kill a child," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Like you're the one to talk, HERMIONE!" Tom snapped and began to break down in tears.

"Geeze Hermione you're so cold-hearted! What did Voldy ever do to you?" Ron asked while comforting Tom.

"Yeah Hermione can't you tell we hate you?" Ginny asked stupidly. "Yeah I got to ask a stupid question!" Ginny yelled thoroughly excited.

"Yeah Hermione you're worse than Snape!" Harry yelled. "Actually Snape is a good guy once you get to know him!"

Suddenly Snape appeared.

"Hey guys- aww Tom what's a matter?" he said dropping to his knees to help Ron comfort him.

Then Percy appeared looking red and flustered.

"Hey Perce been in that clothset with Penny I see!" Harry exclaimed elbowing him suggestively.

"Actually I came to ask why Sevy left in mid-snog!"

"Wait I thought we concluded last time that Percy wasn't gay?" Ginny asked confused. "I love that we hate Hermione now because I get to ask way more dumb questions!"

No one paid attention to her.

"Shut up Ginny you're only in this story to snog Harry at midnight!" Hermione yelled angrily.

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Hermione that's a new low for you," Tom said shaking his head disappointed.

"Great it's only like two minutes 'till midnight and my kissing partner just became a bi-"

"Ron stop talking!" someone yelled it doesn't matter who but it caused a large fight. Everyone was hitting everyone… well except for Harry and Ginny who were sneaking off to Snape and Percy's recently deserted clothset.

"Oh my hair!" Percy yelled girlishly grabbing his head and running out of the room in tears.

Snape fallowed right behind his screaming "C'mon honey it was an accident!"

Somehow Ron and Tom ended up dead on the floor while every ten seconds Hermione would kick them and scream, "Which one of you stole my bra!"

Dean and Seamus aren't really in this story so we don't really care or know what they are doing.

Then Harry and Ginny emerged from the clothset… or were actually kicked out by Percy and Snape making "up!"

"This is odd!" Harry said thoroughly confused.

"Odd that somehow we end up making out in the end of most of these stories?" Ginny asked awkwardly.

"Erm no actually I thought it was weird that Hermione is crazy, Ron and Voldy are dead, and Snape and Percy just kicked us out of their clothset!"

"Well that's not nearly as crazy as the low, low prices available if you call within the next 20 minutes!" Ginny exclaimed holding up a toaster and looking at an imaginary camera.

"Erm right… you are an odd person Ginny Weasley," Harry said looking at her funny.

"For sure!" Ron yelled even though he's dead.

"Word!" Voldy yelled in a gangster accent holding up a W and dropping it down back by his side to go back to being dead.

"This is one strange place!" Harry said shaking his head and watching Hermione kick Ron and Voldy again.

"Which one of you stole my bra?!"

"Erm… mistletoe?" Harry said holding it up to no one.

"Right thanks," said Dean grabbing the mistletoe from Harry and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Aww I love the holidays!" Ginny sighed.


	4. Excuse my French

A/N: Ok this is supposed to be overly dramatic and unreasonable b/c well… I've read (and even written) some crazy stories that well let's face it will never ever happen and well I feel that everyone should be able to laugh at themselves (I do it like 24/7) so laugh away… while also laughing at my… creative genius (the only way I could ever even come close to describing myself) ok now I sound crazy! Right, right Kelly as much as I like you "write your own darn stories!"

Disclaimer: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts (Dee Dee dee dee!)…

**_Excuse my French_**… (Dedicated to all things French and drama… especially kissing!)

"Bo journo Har-ee!"

"Ron for the last time you are not French!"

"Have you seen mademoiselle Hermi-nee?" Ron asked adjusting his slicked down and vivaciously black mustache, even though his hair is red.

"Last I checked Voldy and Snape were trying to feed her to the Giant Squid, who refused to eat her so they sold her to the squirrels as a slave," Harry replied casually.

"Damn you squirrel!" Ron yelled falling to his knees in emotional agony. "By the way Ginny is looking for you," he said standing up and brushing off the purple spandex he had barrowed from Voldy.

"About what?" he asked looking up from his newly arrived Playboy magazine.

"Harry Hermione told you not to steal her Playboys!" Ron said matter-o-factly. "Holy crap I'm turning into her!" he added horrified. "Oh yeah and Ginny wants you to meet your illegitimate lovechild."

"Oh right," Harry said turning back to his "reading."

Ron did a little pioure' and headed out of the portrait hole but was very soon replaced by Ginny and her miraculously eight year old son.

"Harry I want you to meet your son… Christian," she said holding up the supposedly eight year old although he had way more facial hair than Harry and was about twice as tall as Ginny.

"Ginny that's Hagrid," Harry stated simply.

"Not-uh," she whined, "it's your son, Christian."

"Ginny that's impossible," Harry sighed closing his magazine. "First of all I'm only 17 and you are only 16 therefore the probability of us having a child when I was nine is… well about as likely as Hermione not being dead."

Suddenly Hermione appeared very much not dead.

"Hello have you seen Ron?" she asked friendly.

Harry looked at Hermione blinkingly then pulled a stake and pepper-spray out of his pink sparkly purse, which he had barrowed from Ron, and shouted "Back beast!"

"Oh shove off Harry," Hermione groaned throwing her potions essay on the floor.  
"Holy crap you turned into Ron!" Harry squeaked girlishly.

Suddenly the squirrels appeared and dragged Hermione or Ron or whoever he/she was off toward their "playhouse."

"Right where were we?" Harry asked obviously forgetting that they were talking about their illegitimate lovechild that was actually Hagrid. "Oh right we were talking about our illegitimate lovechild that is actually Hagrid."

Ginny shifted nervously on her spot.

"Well as I was saying that's impossible."

"But I'm supposed to have you illegitimate lovechild that you don't know about but eventually find out about and become the best daddy ever then we get married and live happily ever after!" Ginny complained playing with her pigtails.

"If anyone's the child here it's you missy!" Harry frowned.

"You're not the boss of me!" she whined throwing her teddybear across the room.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Erm can I go? I think the squid is trying to drown Snape again," Hagrid asked innocently.

"Okay but be back by cerfew," Harry said softly.

"Harry I'm pregnant," Ginny said morosely while shoving a pillow into her shirt.

"No you're not. I just saw you shove a pillow up your shirt!"

"How dare you doubt me!" Ginny warned.

"You're right… I guess we should get married now."

"Really?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No!" Harry yelled.

Then suddenly someone yelled out "DODGEBALL!" and pelted Harry in the head with a red rubber ball.

"Ouch!" Harry whined rubbing the back of his head.

"Harry I want you to meet your new daughter," Ginny said cradling a lamp in her arms and cuddling it lovingly.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry asked and was again pelted in the head by a red rubber ball although this time he was confronted by an insane man wearing zebra stripes that kept shouting "You're out!"

"It's okay I'll lead the team to victory!" Vince Vaughn said nobly appearing in the common room.

"Who the heck are you?" Harry asked confused.  
"Ahh Harry my water broke!" Ginny screamed excitedly while throwing a water balloon onto the floor at her feet.

"His name is… whatever his name is and he is the leader of Average Joe's Gym," Ben Stiller spat out disgustedly.

"Ahh Ben Stiller I loved you in Zoolander!" Voldy yelled out excitedly appearing in the common room.

"Voldy I though you were trying to help free Snape from the clutches of the Giant Squid!" Ginny said putting a diaper on her new baby potatoe.

"Aww what a cute little guy," Voldy googled at the potatoe. "You and Harry make some attractive children!" he said smiling. "Actually it turned out the Squid and Snape had a little thing going on the side and Percy was trying to drown him which was weird because Penelope was trying to drown him."

"Wait last I heard the Giant Squid had a crush on Harry," Ben Stiller yelled out confused.

"That's because you missed last weeks episode where Snape took the Squid under his evil sexual control!" Vince Vaughn informed him.

"This is weird!" Harry yelled.

"Well I think it's Hella Tight!" Voldy yelled.

"This is like the next Beverly Hills 90210!" Ginny yelled.

"But I thought the O.C. was the next 90210!" Ron yelled excitedly while pulling his pink Speedo onto his head.

"Fine then this is like the next O.C.!" Harry yelled!

"Why are we yelling?" someone yelled.

"I don't know but my mom's home!" Casey yelled.

"Crap I guess we better die," Ginny grumbled.

"I hate this part!" Harry moaned falling onto the floor.

Everyone else in the room collapsed onto the floor.

"Damn it I think I broke my nose!" Voldy yelled.

"Rar!" someone shouted

… and they all 'died'

… again…

and probably not for the last time!


	5. New Puppy and Yogalates

"Look at my new puppy!" Ron yelled excitedly.

"Are you sure that's a puppy?" Harry asked looking and the piece of tire Ron was holding in his hands.

"Yes isn't it cute?"

"Aww what a cute puppy!" Ginny yelled excitedly running down the stairs to the Burrow's living room. "What's its name Ron?"

"Guys I don't think it's a puppy," Harry tried to tell them.

"I think I'm going to name it Henry," Ron told her while ignoring Harry.

"No, no, no Henry won't do! How about Snuffles?"

"Yeah Snuffles sounds good," Ron agreed.

"Ron, Ginny are you guys okay?" Harry asked watching them throw the piece of rubber into the air and pet it affectionately.

Suddenly Hermione appeared to explain because well that is the only reason any one would write her into a story.

"That is not the only reason I'm here!" Hermione yelled aggravated at the author.

"Then why are you here Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Um… um… to do this," she said picking up the tire/puppy and throwing it out the window.

Ron and Ginny gasped. "You killed snuffles!" Ginny yelled.

"Wait I thought we named in Henry," Ron said confused.

"It doesn't matter what you named it because it's not a-" Harry began but he was cut off when Henry or Snuffles (which ever you prefer) came back into the room and began to bark despite it actually being… a piece of tire.

"This is whack!" Harry yelled.

"Wiggidy Whack?" Ron asked.

"No just regular type."

"Ron guess what!" Voldy yelled running into the room excitedly. "Aww cute puppy," he said getting a little off track and rubbing the piece of tire's "head" affectionately.

"What Voldy?" Ron asked.

"Yogalates got moved to today instead of Friday."

"But I have to Jazzercise today," Ron complained.

"No Ron jazzercise isn't 'till tomorrow," Voldy informed him.

"Crap then I have to change this is my jazzercise outfit not my Yogalates outfit," Ron complained.

"What's the difference?" Harry asked.

"Ew Harry. Everyone knows you can't wear purple spandex to Yogalates. Purple is jazzercising only."

"Right…" Harry replied.

"So is this story going somewhere?" Hermione asked.

"Do they ever?" Harry asked.

"You're right and we're almost late for "You're right and we're almost late for Yogalates so… tata," Ron said blowing them all kisses then killing them all… well except for Henry/Snuffles because… well it's a piece of tire.

Hmmm that was short and really odd.


	6. Theories of Seduction

_Wow how long has it been? PreHBP! Gah. Craziness._

_**Theories of Seduction**_

"I'm singing in the rain," Harry sang while manually putting away the dishes at the Dursley's.

"Are you really?" Ron asked spinning a quarter on the kitchen table. "I don't think it's raining."

Harry suddenly threw a glass plate at him which hit him smack in the head and crumbled all too loudly like things always do in the movies when they have bad sound effects.

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time."

"Harry did you kill my brother?" Ginny asked suddenly stepping out of the dishwasher.

"Ginny why were you in the dishwasher?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't really enjoy showers."

"Do you think we could manage to do the rest of this chapter with only us as characters?" Harry asked suddenly winking at Ron and causing him to disappear.

"Perhaps but he'd have to do a trashy romance novel seduction in order to hold any sort of reader's attention," she said absent mindedly pulling off all her clothes and lighting a fire which proved to be difficult seeing as the kitchen had no fireplace.

Harry suddenly sighed and unrolled a bearskin rug. "That means I'd have to start calling you Ginevra."

Ginny shook her head. "Ok I'm pretty sure there is another E in my name."

"Right sorry."

"And I'll only consent to that if I can call you Voldermort."

Harry eyed her weirdly. "I'm sensing some sort of nasty fetish having to do with dark lords."

"You know what they say."

"No what do they say?" Harry asked clueless.

"Once you go dark side you never go back."

Harry nodded smiling. "So that explains your thing for Darth Vader."

Ginny shrugged. "Blame Snape. He got me started on the whole thing."

Harry shrugged back. "I blame Snape for lots of things. Such as the fact that all my laundry smells like dead lizards."

Ginny shrugged again unknowingly starting a shrugging war, which was awkward because have you ever had a shrugging war while trying to attempt a cheesy seduction?

Harry also shrugged. "For this being a cheesy seduction we sure are on opposite sides of the room."

Ginny shrugged back with attitude really getting into her shrug war. "It's all the rage. I hear in Germany they even do it in different rooms."

Harry either shrugged or slumped, I can't tell but for the sake of the shrugging war we'll say he shrugged. "That doesn't even seem possible."

True to fashion Ginny shrugged again. "Why not? Hermione says it's the only way she'll even think about doing anything with Ron."

Harry shrugged so hard this time that he cracked his spine and became paralyzed.

"Good idea Harry! We'll one up Ron and Hermione by not only being in different rooms but also being paralyzed for our cheesy seduction!" Ginny then shrugged just as Harry had and fell to the floor also.

"Brilliant," she tried to say but found her jaw to be immovable.

"Ouch," Harry tried to say but found the same to be true.

Yet somehow they both still managed to shrug.

Ron suddenly reappeared. "Sorry to intrude but I forgot my quarter," he said tip toeing over to the table to grab his quarter, or its British equivalent.

Suddenly he gasped. "Paralyzed seduction! You twisted freaks!" he was tempted to run from the room but then remembered that he was compelled to kill them since it was the end of the chapter. "Hermione is so gonna make me do that now," he added shuddering at such a thought.


End file.
